1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to machinery and particularly to wheeled machinery that can be shifted from side to side during operation.
Machinery, particularly machinery that moves over the ground quite often cannot accomplish its intended mission because wheels or other support means form obstructions.
An example of the above are grass cutting implements such as lawnmowers that have wheels mounted on all four corners of mower deck. To get the mower as close as possible to obstructions such as trees, fences, buildings, and the like, the operator usually pushes down on the lawnmower handle, raising the front wheel off the ground so the lawnmower can be more easily maneuvered to a point adjacent the obstruction. Even as a result of this and other maneuvering motions, it is still difficult to achieve the desired location due to such things as wheels blocking the obstruction.
2. Concise Explanation of Prior Art There is no known prior art pertinent to the present invention.